The present invention concerns an electroacoustic transducer and a diaphragm for an electroacoustic transducer.
Diaphragms for electroacoustic transducers can involve different levels of stiffness, in which respect usually different materials involving different levels of stiffness are assembled to produce a corresponding diaphragm.
In the case of such diaphragms however it is found to be disadvantageous as both eigenmodes and also resonances occur.
Assembling different materials to obtain a corresponding diaphragm represents a costly solution as well as a relatively complicated and expensive production procedure.
DE 103 28 380 A1 discloses a sound transducer with a sealed rear volume chamber which is small in relation to the transducer. The relationship between the diaphragm mass and the rear volume is so selected that the spring stiffness of the diaphragm restraint arrangement is selected to be so low that it is significantly below the spring stiffness of the enclosed rear volume.